jaggedalliancefandomcom-20200222-history
Jagged Alliance 2 vehicles
This is a list of vehicles featured in Jagged Alliance 2. Vehicles are useful because you arrive faster to your destination, also your mercs won't be tired when travelling in a vehicle. Player can acquire three vehicles and certain vehicles require fuel. Note that if you enter a hostile sector while riding the ice-cream truck or hummer your mercs will be dismounted. If you try to leave a sector, your vehicle will be left behind. In later patches, you can store items inside the vehicles as well (except the helicopter), which can make them useful for loading up battlefield salvage. Acquiring Fuel Each of the refuelable vehicles can hold up to two gas cans worth of Gas. Aside from the various single cans found scattered in the countryside, a good location to obtain gas is Estoni - once you have liberated Tixa, rescue the man named Shank (Jake Cameron will mention his name if you talk to him) and take him to Estoni. Have him talk to Jake and he'll convince him to sell you gas - from then on, there will always be at least four gas cans available in the junk shop inventory for purchase. Vehicles Ice-cream truck The ice-cream truck (and its driver Hamous) can be found in a road between Drassen, Cambria or San Mona. It takes half an hour to travel per sector, but you can only travel by road. You must hire Hamous before you may drive the truck, though he won't demand it back if fired You need fuel for this vehicle. The location varies, although there are certain sectors where you can find this vehicle. The sectors are: D3, D7, D9, D11, F12 and G6. Both cars need a driver to be awake while moving, allowing the rest of the passengers to sleep during the journey. Hummer The Hummer can be acquired from L10, west of Balime. You must pay $10,000 to Dave and pick the vehicle on the next day and it is yours to own. Travelling takes half an hour per sector and you need fuel for this vehicle, too. This purchase will also grant an extra fuel supply, that is, Dave will fuel your Hummer free of charge, should it arrive at his location every now and then. The supply isn't that stable, as Dave will sometimes have no fuel available. Some versions of the game also contain a small glitch - when both cars (the Hummer and the ice-cream truck) are at your disposal, Dave will fuel the ice-cream truck instead of the Hummer (despite the fact that the truck may actually be anywhere in Arulco at the moment). Both cars need a driver to be awake while moving, allowing the rest of the passengers to sleep during the journey. Helicopter See also: SAM Site, Skyrider The helicopter can be acquired very early, however there are certain things to take care of before you can travel by air. First, you must conquer the airport of Drassen (B13), then complete a quest regarding the pilot of the helicopter and hire him. After these steps, you must conquer four SAM Sites, each protecting a specific area on the map. The helicopter is very fast, it takes only 10 minutes per sector to travel. Avoid red areas on the map, because the helicopter can be shot down by the enemy controlled SAM Sites. After you have arrived to your desired destination, the helicopter must return to the airport for refuelling. However, after you rescue Shank from Tixa, you can get him to talk to Jake in Estoni and Jake will provide fuel for the helicopter as well, allowing you the helicopter to land and refuel in Estoni. The helicopter will report any enemy presence in the sectors it flies over. Also, it won't land in a sector occupied by Deidranna's forces - the troop will have to be deployed in an adjacent sector. Tank Driving a '''tank '''is only accessible through the usage of a glitch which might not work in the certain versions of the game. To obtain a tank, the player must occupy one of the sectors in Meduna, and start training militia immediately. As soon as the first 10 rookie militia are ready, enter the sector screen. If you see a tank. have one of the mercs enter it and - voila - you have you own armor. The vehicle is actually quite useless - you can't use it in battle (except as a decoy - it attracts enemy fire by itself unlike the Hummer and the ice-cream truck). Your mercs may use it to travel between sector at a standard land vehicle speed of 2 sectors per hour. It also requires roads to move, though it doesn't run out of fuel. Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Category:Article stubs